I'm Shattered
by GomamonisAwesome
Summary: Jack goes to Bunny asking for help swooning Tooth. While he succeeds, Bunny is visited by Pitch and everything spirals down from there. Bunny knew the only way he could protect the one he loved was by finishing it all. Rated for Attempted suicide, Possible Slash (MalexMale Yaoi whatever) And course language. if offended by any of these, don't read it.


Two raised up, one Shattered.

Easter Bunny POV.

It had been twenty years since we defeated Pitch, but I felt empty. I felt like something was missing.

"Hey grumpster. What's shakin'?" I heard that child call.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked as I sat up in my bed.

"Oh, so I can't stop by and see an old friend?" He asked with a pout. I threw a bag of candy in his mouth and told him to, 'Stuff it'.

"What do you need Jack?" I asked, this time being serious.

"Okay. Well, considering how we all know that you are good, and I mean, GOOD with the ladies, I was wondering if you could help me catch the attention of one…" Jack said.

"I need to know WHO you're trying to woo before I can help you." I grunted as I munched on a carrot. I know, I know, cliché Rabbit eating carrot, moment, but they're good.

"I was wondering if you could help me woo Tooth." He said blushing slightly. I don't know why this made me sad but it did.

"ONE thing she loves almost as much as a child's first lost tooth, is beauty. If you can find something beautiful by her definition she should warm up to you well." I said with a slightly angry tone. Jack did the last thing I expected him to do. He jumped up and hugged me.

"Thanks East. I knew I could count on you!" He shouted as he flew out the 'Door'.

"The Guardian of Fun, eh?" I heard a malevolent voice say behind me.

"Pitch." I turned around with a snarl.

"Oh, goody. You remember me." He laughed evilly.

"I swear to every astral being known to the children of earth if you don't leave right now, I will shred you."

"Oh please. We both know about that, curse, on you and the one you fall for." Pitch taunted.

"No…It can't be…I've done everything to make sure I didn't fall for anyone…" I said fearfully.

"And you fell for Jack. Of all the poor souls." Pitch said maliciously.

"LEAVE. BEFORE I KILL YOU." I said forcefully.

"Fine. But we both know the only way to break this curse is-"

"Death." I finished seething. ""Now leave."

He shrank back into the shadows. I fell to my knees and let go of the emotion I've kept bottled up for centuries. I slipped back into a corner.

"Jack…I'm sorry…For loving you…" I whispered before blacking out.

(Meanwhile with Tooth and Jack, Switch to third person POV)

"Jack, it's beautiful, I don't know what to say…" Tooth said.

"I found it. I thought if I made a few sheets, and placed them here, here, and here, that they would shine and the prism would create the rainbow for you." Jack explained.

"Oh, Jack, I don't know how to thank you." Tooth said hugging Jack.

"Would you like to go on a date when you're free?" Jack asked.

"It would be an honor." Tooth replied sweetly.

"Call me up, I'll be ready." Jack said mischievously.

"Alright." Tooth replied flying back to her palace.

_I need to tell East._ Jack thought using his nickname for The Easter Bunny. Jack flew all the way back to the only public opening to the Warren. As he flew down he picked up something.

"The only way to stop it is by-"

"Death." Jack heard East say. "Now Leave."

Jack then heard East start crying. He could hardly make out the words between sobs. Jack heard.

"I'm sorry I love you Jack." Then silence. Jack cautiously went down into BunnyMund's place.

"East?" Jack called. "BunnyMund?" Still silence. "Kangaroo?" He called hoping for a growl from The bunny but didn't hear anything. Jack eventually found him laying on the floor. Unconscious.

"EAST!" Jack shouted shaking the Bunny awake.

"Huh, what the hell are you doing here?" BunnyMund asked.

"I stopped to tell you how things went with Tooth. But I heard an exchange between you and Pitch.

"What didja hear?" East asked but didn't want to know.

"Enough." Jack replied looking the grief stricken Bunny in the eye. "Look, I don't mean to break your heart or make you sad, but I'm just not into guys like that. Okay Bunnymund?"

"Okay. I understand. Make sure you're happy with Tooth if you two hook up." East said.

"Alright. I need to go now. There are about six schools in the north that need snow days. Don't, just, please don't do anything drastic or stupid?" Jack asked.

"Okay. I won't." BunnyMund said, but he knew it was a lie. He wasn't going to let Jack get hurt because of his curse.

"Bye East."

"Bye Jack."

East/Bunny POV.

As soon as Jack left I knew what I had to do. I went to my desk and got out a note and paper.

_Dear Guardians. _

_I don't know how you'll react to this, and I'm sorry there wasn't any other way to protect you guys. Please don't mourn my death. I'll be happier in death than I ever was in life. Sandman, Keep up the good work. Fairy, collect every tooth and leave them all good rewards. Santa, relinquish your hold on Jack's Naughty List Record. And Jack, I did this to protect you. Don't be sad. I won't be alone anymore._

As soon as I finished my note I left it on the outside of the houseish structure and went inside. I pulled out my sharpest blade and knew what I had to do immediately. I yanked it fast across my wrists several times each. As realization dawned on me as to how stupid this was I fell backwards into darkness. Knowing they would be well too late.

And that's where it'll end. PM me if I should continue.


End file.
